marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Feron (Excalibur) (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Feron (ancestor, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = England, United Kingdom | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Pointy ears | CharRef = | Citizenship = Irish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wizard | Education = | Origin = Descendant of alternate Earth wizard | PlaceOfBirth = Ireland | Creators = Alan Davis | First = Excalibur Vol 1 48 | Last = Excalibur Vol 1 125 | HistoryText = Feron's ancestor of the same name, was born on an alternate Earth. He was a great mage; Feron and Merlyn were both students of Necrom, their world's Sorcerer Supreme. Necrom had discovered that aligning parallel universes would create a matrix of nearly limitless magical energy. He invited his students to help him create such a matrix. They traveled to Earth-616, where the elder Feron contacted the Phoenix Force. He became host to the Phoenix Force and used its powers to project an ancient tower across the omniverse, creating a copy of the tower on every alternate Earth in existence. On Earth-616, the tower was Excalibur's Lighthouse headquarters. These towers formed a permanent alignment and the energy matrix. Necrom had other plans and tried to drain the Phoenix from Feron. Feron retaliated and, strengthened by the Phoenix Force, he fought Necrom. Meanwhile Merlyn had jumped into the energy matrix and taken its powers for himself. Necrom fled with part of the Phoenix Force and the Phoenix left Feron. Feron, blaming himself for the pain the Phoenix had suffered at Necrom's hands, stayed on Earth-616 and dedicated his life to seeking forgiveness. He told his children to prepare for the inevitable return of Necrom. Centuries later, Feron's heir was a teenager, also called Feron. This Feron had never touched the Earth, always levitating himself with his magical powers, and he wore bandages around his feet to prevent contact with the ground. According to his teachers, an order of monks, Feron would become the host to the Phoenix Force the moment his bare feet touched the ground. Feron felt Necrom returning to Earth-616, but when his feet touched the ground, nothing happened; another person, Rachel Summers, had already become the host of the Phoenix. Feron felt that Rachel was unworthy of the force, but he assisted Rachel and her teammates in the superhero group Excalibur to battle Necrom. After Necrom's defeat, Feron became a part of Excalibur. Despite his arrogant behavior and social awkwardness, Feron cared about his teammates and when Captain Britain disappeared, he tried to comfort Captain Britain's girlfriend Meggan, who had become catatonic with grief. His magical attempt to cure her backfired and Feron was overcome by Meggan's grief. The magic link somehow copied Meggan's shapeshifting powers to Feron and he turned into water and drained away. Feron was missing for several months and when he regained his senses, he felt that Excalibur didn't care about him, because they had never searched for him after his disappearance. Feron discovered the Crazy Gang, former enemies of Excalibur, who were just burying one of their own: the Executioner. The Executioner was a robot, completely hidden in green robes, who wielded an axe. Feron stole the robes and the axe and posed as the Executioner to the Crazy Gang, turning them against Excalibur once again. They invaded Captain Britain's bachelor party, but when Feron was unmasked, he and Excalibur settled their differences. Everyone attended the wedding. Excalibur was disbanded shortly afterwards, and Feron hasn't been heard from since. | Powers = None | Abilities = Feron has extensive magical skills. He is very adept at levitating himself. He also knows various magical spells that allow him to manipulate energy, bind opponents with magical spells, fire magical bolts of force, and create protective shields. He has admitted that he failed his alchemy exams, however, and transmutation is very difficult for him to do. While Feron's training was extensive, it wasn't until he joined Excalibur that he was forced to use his powers in combat situations, many of which Feron was not prepared for. | Strength = Feron has to the normal human strength of a boy of his age, height, and build who engages in minimal regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Feron has little ability in hand-to-hand combat. He is unfamiliar with many inventions of the modern world, having been raised in seclusion and waited on hand and foot. Feron's magical abilities have little effect on inorganic foes, like the robotic Sentinels. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Pointed Ears Category:Phoenix Force Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Force Field Category:Transmutation Category:Otherworlders